What's a Girl to Do
by UninspiredRambler
Summary: Hikari decides to confess her feelings to Takeru, but when she does, she gets scared and starts to avoid Takeru, afraid of the rejection. What’s a girl to do? A mini Two Part Series. On Current Hiatus


**What's a Girl to Do**

**Summary:**

Hikari decides to confess her feelings to Takeru, but when she does, she gets scared and starts to avoid Takeru, afraid of the rejection. What's a girl to do? A mini Two Part Series.

_**Part One**_

_**Feelings**_

-

**(: Takari )( irakaT :)**

**-**

_It was a cold autumn's day and a lone figure dressed in a pink long sleeved turtleneck shirt and khaki pants stood there, waiting for someone. She could see the mist as she breathed, and looked into the distance. The winter snowflakes had yet to come, it would be only a few days till then but to the young girl, it would take forever. She looked into the horizon and saw a silhouetted figure approaching her._

Hikari felt a blush rise when she saw Takeru walking closer, she fought down her blush and put on a casual smile, she didn't know what else to do. "Hey Kari!" Takeru said, returning Hakari's happy smile. "Hey Takeru…" Hikari would have melted on the spot when she saw Takeru's smile but she had to control herself. After all, best friends, in her opinion weren't suppose to fall for each other, it just simply wouldn't do.

"Shall we Madame?" Takeru said, bowing in pretense and Hikari giggled at Takeru's cuteness. He always had a way to put a smile on her face and always succeeded, even when she was in a tight situation. "Sure Monsieur." Hikari said, grinning from ear to ear. The two began their way to Odaiba High, engaging them selves in light conversation to pass the half hour walk to their school.

"So how was the Geography essay Ms. Fujiiwara set for our homework, it was a real killer to me." Takeru said dramatically. "Takeru, to you everything about Geography is a killer. You really should get a tutor you know." Hikari said, laughing. It was true, to Hikari, Geography seemed a real pushover, and after all, you just had to learn the right phrases, keywords and maps. "You're right Kari, I even have the perfect person in mind to help me." Then Takeru pouted, "But I don't think that she'll help me… Unless, you can convince her. She's one of the best in class too."

Hikari felt a tinge of jealousy in her heart. A she? Who was _she_? Did Takeru like her? "I think I can try, no guarantees though, but how am I suppose to if I don't even know her name." Hikari said, trying not to strain her voice. "Well… Since you put it that way… It's you, so can you be my study buddy for Geography? Pretty please…" Takeru begged, putting on a puppy pout, clasped his hands in a cute way, and leveled his face to Hikari's, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her. Hikari blushed and stammered, "Silly, O-of course I wouldn't m-mind, wha-whatever gave you the idea t-that I wouldn't?"

"Thanks Kari… By the way, are you all right?" Takeru said, his face etched with concern, " Are you cold? You seem like it with that stammering of yours. Here, take my jacket." Takeru took off his jacket and draped it on Hikari before she could utter a single word of protest. Hikari blushed an even deeper red and whispered, "Thanks…" "No problem." Takeru said, smiling. She fell into a daze; Takeru's scent and warmth filled her senses. This was wrong, it defied all laws of friendship and yet, it felt so right…

Odaiba High soon came into view and so, the two parted to their classes.

-

**(: Takari )( irakaT :)**

**-**

"I'm telling you Hikari," Miyako said, digging into her lunch, "you really should tell Takeru how you feel. I mean, you've liked him for so long and it's about time you told him." Hikari shook her head, the two of them were in the cafeteria having lunch and Hikari had told Miyako what had happened earlier in the morning. Miyako knew about the crush Hikari had on her best friend, besides, who could withstand his charms? Takeru was not only smart and athletic, but he had the smarts and popularity to match too. Hikari shook her head, " I can't do that, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, and I'm satisfied enough as it is…" she said, snuggling into Takeru's jacket. She still had it on, she couldn't help it. It still had his warmth and scent… It was so comforting, like he was right there with her…

It did pain Hikari whenever she saw so many girls crowd around him, that Takeru would even flirt with them, but the deepest pain in her heart was that she would always be seen as nothing but his best friend. Hikari really wanted to be more than a best friend, she wanted to be with him. She sighed and spooned some apricot pudding into her mouth, in a daze. Still, every now and then, Takeru did flirt with her, did that mean something? She doubted so. She remembered when she first realized that she had feelings for the cute blonde…

_**Flash Back**_

_Hikari ran blindly through the streets, bumping into people as she went. She didn't care; all she had on her mind was how painful the pain in her heart was. Hikari ran, sobbing all the way to Takeru's apartment, and banged on his door. Takeru opened the door and was shocked to see his best friend crying her eyes out. Hikari threw herself on him and cried harder, Takeru hugged her comfortingly, soothing her as he led her into his home._

_Takeru sat her down on the couch and rubbed her back, whispering words of comfort to her till she seemed to calm down. She was still shivering from her crying and Takeru asked, "You feeling better now?" Hikari looked up at Takeru, and shook her head. "Takeru… Aoyama broke up with me, saying he was only using me to pull up his grades and nothing more… I loved and trusted him, why did it have to happen to me?" Hikari hiccoughed, more tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Oh Kari," Takeru said, wiping the tears that spilled from her eyes. "Aoyama isn't worth your tears, nor is he worthy of your love." Takeru engulfed her in a warm embrace and said gently, "You're like an angel Hikari, you're beautiful and delicate. People who break your heart are just plain mad to even have done such a thing. You're a wonderful person and that's all you need to know." Hikari felt herself blush and whispered, "Thanks Takeru, for always being there for me…"_

_Hikari looked up and saw that Takeru had a strange expression on his face, but it disappeared as fast as it had come. He gave a warm smile and she smiled back, feeling butterflies flutter wildly in her stomach._

_**End of Flash Back**_

Hikari sighed and zoned out, not noticing Takeru walking towards Miyako and her table. "Hey ladies, mind if I join you?" Takeru said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Of course not Takeru." Miyako said. Miyako looked up and grinned, and stood up. "Sorry but I won't be able to join you, I have… Err… A research to do, I'll see you guys later okay?" Takeru smiled and nodded his head as Miyako got up. _Now's your chance Hikari! Tell him how you feel. _Miyako thought as she walked out of the cafeteria.

Takeru sat down and looked at Hikari. "So Kari, how about you come to my place after school and we'll tackle Geography together?" Takeru frowned when Hikari didn't respond. "Earth to Kari? Are you still with us?" he said, pushing his face close to Hikari's in attempt to catch her attention. Hikari gasped in surprise and nearly fell back, if it had not been Takeru's quick reflexes, she would have ended up with a huge headache in the morning. He grabbed her and pulled her back to her chair. "Whoa, steady Kari, you really should start paying attention you know." Takeru said, grinning. "I won't always be there to bring you back to reality all the time. So what were you thinking of? Thinking of me right?" He said, smirking. Hikari blushed a little and laughed, "You wish, I was just reliving some memories, that's all." _If only you knew…_

Takeru raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Ok, alright, so like I was saying, let's go to my place and we can hit the books after school, that is, if you're free." Hikari smiled and said, "That's fine with me." _Though I wish you'd want it to be more personal than a study 'party'…_ Hikari thought but quickly brushed off that thought. Takeru smiled, "Great, I'll pick you up after school and we'll go from there. Any way's, I see you've taken a liking to my jacket." Hikari blushed and said, whilst pulling the jacket off, "Sorry, I meant to give it back." Takeru put his hand on hers, "Don't worry about it, you still look a little cold, you can keep it and give it back to me after school." Hikari smiled, "Thanks Keru…"

"Keru?" Takeru asked, "Since when have you given me pet names?" "Uh…Since right now?" Hikari said, laughing nervously. _Oh man! I just had to say out the pet name I give him I my diary! _ Hikari thought. "Keru… Yeah I like it… Since I call you Kari, you can call me Keru. Ha ha ha, catchy ring to it." They two best friends ate whilst exchanging quick words in between the mouthfuls of food and soon, the bell rung and the two parted off to their boring lessons once more…

**-**

**(: Takari )( irakaT :)**

**-**

Hikari sat daydreaming in class._ Only ten more minutes and I'll be out of here, and I'll be on my way to meet Keru…_ She thought of how wonderful it would, _just the two of us… What makes me like him so much? I mean he's cute; he's got those rock hard abs from all that basketball training and those lips… Makes you want to… _ Hikari blushed at the thought. _No! He's my best friend; I can't have such thoughts about him! _Hikari didn't trust her thoughts anymore and stared at the clock, as if she could will it to go faster. _Three seconds… Two… One more…_ The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Hikari hastily shoved her books into her school bag and rushed to meet Takeru.

There he was, bracing himself against the school and eyes closed in thought. _Oh… Keru looks so cute like that, wait… He always looks cute…No! Bad thoughts, Bad! _Hikari approached Takeru and tapped his shoulder. Takeru opened his eyes and smiled, "There you are! I was wondering how long you were going to take. Well then, let's go."

They walked the ten-minute walk to Takeru's House, both chatting animatedly about their day. They reached Takeru's apartment in no time and hung their coats on the coat rack. They walked to the living room and Takeru plopped onto the sofa, and patted the empty seat next to him. Hikari sat next to him and they started on Geography. Hikari would occasionally steal glances, admiring how cute he looked when he concentrated.

An hour later, Takeru stretched his arms and leaned back on the couch. "I think we should rest for awhile, or else my head will crack." Hikari giggled at his statement and Takeru joined in. Takeru chuckled a little more and asked, "You must be thirsty, what would you like?" Hikari looked up, smothered her giggles and said, "Just water, please." Takeru smiled, "Your wish is my command." And he walked to the kitchen to get the drinks.

Hikari sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back. _How long can I keep up this façade? One day I'll crack and my love for him will spill out… Why is he so… lovable? _Hikari blushed and was so lost in her thoughts about Takeru that she didn't realize that Takeru had come back with two glasses of water in both hands. Takeru sat both glasses on the tea table and sat next to Hikari.

"Kari, are you okay? You look a little flushed. Do you have a cold?" Hikari opened her eyes and blushed harder when she saw Takeru laying his forehead over hers. "You don't seem to have a temperature. Are you feeling bad?" Takeru asked concerned. "No…" Hikari said, looking deep into Takeru's eyes of ocean blue, drowning in the beautiful sea of love. "I feel wonderful." Hikari threw caution to the wind and kissed Takeru full on the lips.

Hikari hugged him tight, releasing the passion she had kept back for so long. She felt his radiating warmth and she felt heaven open it's once denied doors to her. Hikari wanted to drown in this emotion but she felt him stiffen. Hikari's eyes opened once she realized what she was doing. _No! I'm not supposed to do this! Takeru's my best friend! What would he think! _Hikari pulled away, standing up and shaking her head in denial. _How could I have done that!_ Hikari looked into Takeru's shocked eyes and instantly felt regret hit her like a tidal wave.

Hikari felt tears well up in her eyes and whispered in a pained voice. "I'm sorry…" She rushed out, grabbing her bag as she went.

**-**

**(: Takari )( irakaT :)**

**-**

**A.N.**

**Oooo… BIG CLIFFY! Hee hee…**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed that. It's my first Takari fic so please be gentle.**

**I'll probably be posting the next chapter… On Sunday before I go on vacation to… AUSTRALIA!**

**I so can't wait. Anyway, I've already begun on the next chapter so if you leave reviews, I may have inspiration.**

**Ha ha ha… If you want you can leave suggestions too and just maybe I'll put it in my next chapter.**

**I'll also dedicate the next chapter to my best reviewer and suggestion so please do leave a nice comment. So…**

**See You!**

_PearlyFaerie_


End file.
